Tails Explains SEGA Logic
by Code1295
Summary: Join Tails in his blog that makes sense of all the things in Sonic games that really just don't make sense at all.
1. Introduction

**PLEASE READ**

I would like for everyone to give this story a try and let me get some feedback so I know if it is boring or not. That being said, this is not an "ask Sonic characters things" story but rather a story to explain some of SEGA's goof ups in Sonic games. As you read this story, it is important to imagine that you are reading someone's blog online. In this case, that someone would be Tails.

* * *

><p>Hello internet. For those who don't know already, my name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails. In my spare time I'm going to be updating this blog for all of you because, well, there are often discussions and disputes online about my friends and I, but also about the world we live in. It seems too often there are plot holes, misconceptions, and glitches, if you will, in everyday life here. Well that is why I'm here today. It is my goal to explain some things and set some things straight, or at least try. Please be gentle when reviewing if your views turn out differently. Okay, this is how it will work. First I'll put the question or statements here like so...<p>

**Why is Sonic blue?**

Then I'll post my thoughts on the matter in a paragraph below like this...

_Sonic is blue because of a genetic variation in skin pigments which reflect the color blue and absorb any other color._

Also if I personally can't answer a question or just have no clue to its answer, I'll add a guest writer or add links to a video I might have taken that relates to that. An example on how that would work is like...

_"I've been blue since as long as I can remember I suppose." -Sonic_

_OR _

_.net/fake-video-so-don't-actually-click-this_

_(Reader clicks it and is taken to video)_  
><em>Tails and Sonic are seen sitting in a field eating ice cream.<em>  
><em>"Hey Sonic," says Tails, "why are you blue?"<em>  
><em>"Because." Sonic says as he goes back to eating his ice cream.<em>  
><em>(Video ends)<em>

That is basically it for the introduction, so for now click over to my newest article to check out what is in store!


	2. Living In A Chaos Tornado

This first chapter turned out incredibly dull, so give it a chance, let me know if you like it, and I'll try to make the next one more exciting, somehow.

* * *

><p>Alright internet, time for round one of explanations! Wish me luck!<p>

**Where does everyone live?**

This seems like a good place to start. Okay so, I've heard of many places where my friends and I live. I've heard living together in apartments, Sonic not having a home, Knuckles living outside on his alter, and all sorts of weird things. I'm aware that many of these living conditions were used to fit fanfic, or maybe it's just your strong belief that Shadow lives on the Ark with twelve cats who are all named Maria. Either way, here is the truth. I live at my workshop at the Mystic Ruins. It's got plenty of space, it's quiet, and there are plenty of open skies. Not to mention, it has my computer that I'm typing on now. As for Sonic, he does actually live here too but not always. He's a free spirit you see, and he goes miles away for days at a time, but always stops back here for his downtime. Whatever he owns is here too up in his room. Knuckles lives in a cabin on Angel Island that has a nice close-up view of the Master Emerald. I know Cream lives with her mother Vanilla still, but that should be obvious. Let's see, I think Amy just has an apartment in downtown Station Square which is only a few miles from here. I really don't think I can say where anyone else I know lives. I'd assume team Chaotix live together somewhere downtown as well and I know Rouge owns a nightclub but I don't think she lives there. Anyway, you get the gist of it so let's move on.

**How do the Chaos Emeralds work?**

Now, this is a question I'm sure I'll be referencing later on, simply because I'm not sure of its answer. I don't think anyone quite understands how they work. They've been called things like the miracle gems and the seven lights of the earth. They can turn your thoughts into power and be controlled by your heart. If someone can control them, then they give the user amazing strength, speed, and agility. But how do they do this? I'm afraid I just don't know. Those stupid rocks confound and confuse me at every turn. By now I've been able to develop technology to track and measure the certain properties of an emerald, but again I've never been able to find out how they tick. What I can tell you is that they can be controlled, drained, used with some technology, and are constantly exerting a power source. Perhaps I can find out more later on. Oh, and the reason I said I'll most likely be referencing them is because a lot of unexplained things seemed to be answered with "the Chaos Emeralds did it". I hate to do that, but will have now choice.

**What happened to the Tornado Two?**

Some of you may have wondered what happened to my plane, the Tornado, in recent times. To explain, many years ago I had my plane called the "Tornado". Well at one point I had to use it to chase down the Egg Carrier which was this giant floating battleship Eggman had made (SA1). During that, my poor plane was shot down and I was later forced to use my second experimental one, the "Tornado Two". As you might remember, that one was blue and could transform. Okay, now fast-forward to when I used the "Tornado Walker" to help Sonic fight Shadow and Eggman (SA2); this was actually a modified version of the Tornado Two. And again, fast forward to much, much later and you'll notice for many years now I have currently been using a red bi-plane that can also transform. Do you see where I'm going with this? Well you would be wrong. The plane I currently use is in fact the Tornado One, but with the same modifications as the Tornado Two. What can I say, I love nostalgia.

Wow, you must have the most bored look on your face right about now. I'm sorry to anyone who clicked into this and didn't like it, as this is obviously not one of those truth or dare stories you see online. But if you genuinely like this and think it is interesting, feel free to point out some plot holes or misconceptions in a review. Until next time internet.

-Miles Prower

* * *

><p>I can tell I'm going to have a love hate relation with this one. Right now I think I'll take it one or two more chapters unless I get positive reviews then I'll carry it further. But what are the odds of that?<p> 


	3. Hypnotizing Mario City

Yay! That is all. Except spoiler alert to anyone who hasn't played Sonic Colors. I'm American so I say Colors. Also I just realized that fanfic keeps taking down my fake internet address so if you see " so-so" that's what that is.

* * *

><p>Hi internet, it's me Tails again, ready for some more explaining. But first let me say thanks to all of you who reviewed so far! Thanks! Anyway, NOW I'll get to it.<p>

**What was it like being hypnotized?**

Right, so as you might have known, I've been posting detailed descriptions of many of the adventures that Sonic and I have been through on the other part of this site your on now called, this-is-excuse-to-not-break-fourth-wall, so that you guys can hear firsthand about them. Just last year I told you guys about going up to a space themed amusement park to save aliens, which I dubbed "Sonic Colors" (I like to name our adventures to keep them straight). Anyway, when we were there, it was revealed that Dr. Eggman wanted to use the alien's power to brainwash people, and he tested it on me. It only lasted for a few moments because Eggman's device quickly drained its power reservoir, but it sure did a number on me. Okay so right after it happened I didn't even remember anything and I just remember wondering why my nose hairs were tingling. I mean really? There are not many things that can do something like make your nose hairs tingle, so I was concerned. By the time Sonic had run off to fight this giant robot, my head was clearing and but my memory was still a little fuzzy. I decided to just get back to translating with Yacker (one of these aliens) and ignored it then. After it was all over I did end up asking Sonic what had happened while I was under but he just said "don't worry about it". Oh well.

**Is Mario as fast as Sonic?**

I don't think so, I'm gonna have to say no.

**Why is Mario as fast as Sonic?**

This one just can't be true. Here we have Sonic the hedgehog, the coolest, faster thing alive. He can run up to speeds of 768 mph breaking the sound barrier! This, by the way is the only way I've been able to track his speeds because he usually breaks all my homemade tech. Also not to mention I personally can travel to about 200 mph on a good day. Just saying. I know Mario can jumper higher than most can, but he only runs same as everyone, about 15 to 20 mph. Don't mistake me though, I'm not trying to make fun of Mario, and if he's reading this then no offense, but he's slow as a snail compared to my friends. Even Cream might be able to out run him, although she's been getting tougher lately so that might be why. But to finally explain how this did actually occur in the 2008 Olympics and in the upcoming 2012 London Olympics, this is it. Various ways were actually used to try to slow down Sonic and the rest of us. They (the Olympic officials) wanted to make sure everything was fair against the other teams but also that all their records were not shattered easily by an anamorphic hedgehog. They tried giving us suppressing rings like Shadow has, they tried experimenting with a Chaos Control type gear that ultimately failed, they were gonna have Sonic run normally but have an equation that equaled out his time (that failed for many reasons), and they even tried putting lead in our shoes. Ow. In the end they actually did something quite clever. They developed and engineered a special alloy coating to the insides of our shoes that could slow us down. It felt like rubber, but was as heavy as a brick. Well, heavy enough to equal out are running speeds.

**Where is Crisis City?**

view-into-the-future (click)

The city itself seemed to scream. Buildings fell into flowing lava below. Fires swallowed whole districts in its path. Above was a dark sky filled with thunder and loud clashes of lightning. Dark creatures ran freely through the streets. People desperately ran for shelter, for there last chance at life. A giant entity rained fire from the heavens, its roar strong enough to rip through time itself. On the empty edge of this metropolis lay a sign, burning away the letters "Empire City". The reign of Iblis had begun.  
>(Video ends)<p>

That's it for me guys. I'm actually having fun writing this now but until next time internet.

-Miles Prower

* * *

><p>Hi everyone and let me, me as in <span>Code1295<span> this time, thank you all for the most inspiring reviews for this! Now that I've got them and did some thinking, I believe I could take this story so much further than I originally thought. That being said I'd like to add more scenes into this to tell the story rather than Tails just telling it. You can thank "The Breeze in the Shade" for that. Now to answer some other things, to "That Gamer", what does "TG Silver" mean? Also to "jakeroo123", thanks for the heads up on_ Prower_ and I hope that is what you meant with the Mario characters. Well that is all. Keep reviewing and point out some flaws (Sega ones that is, not mine.)


	4. Controling An Airplane Garden

This story is surprising easy to update. I'm loving the attention it's getting too!

* * *

><p>It's me internet! Time to update my site again so here we go.<p>

**Where did the Chao Gardens go?**

A long time ago a big hype was made over something called a Chao Garden. Basically it was this really nice open space, where you could go and raise these tiny, adorable creatures called Chao. At the time it became a really big thing and everyone I knew started raising their own Chao. You could play with them, teach them stuff, and even have them compete in competitions with each other. I had one named "Tech". He was this light blue little energetic guy who was always getting into things. I even gave him a scarf to wear to make him stand out. I had my mistakes raising him sometimes but I made sure to prove to Sonic that I was responsible enough to keep him. For a few years I had him, until he was old enough to live on his own. Yeah, I had to let him go back to his kind in the wild. He didn't need me anymore and I was holding him back keeping him cooped up in the lab. According to Cream, Chao have a lifespan of about ten to twenty years. I believe Tech would be about seven today. Maybe I'll see him again soon, who knows. Oh wait, sorry, look at me getting sentimental. To answer question though I'd say that we all have those kinds of memories and most of the Chao everyone raised then are gone now like mine. Kinda sad really. Cream and Cheese (her Chao) seem inseparable though so who knows, maybe they're all closer than we think.

**How does Chaos Control work?**

Chaos Control is the manipulation of time and space by controlling the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Only those who have a connection with the emeralds can use this power and only those with a strong heart can control it. Sonic has even been able to use the emeralds to transform himself into an all-powerful being but that is a bit off topic. How does Chaos Control work? Well, think if like playing a video game. Developers spend all that time making sure that their game works exactly the way it's supposed to without glitches. So when you play the game and you tell the character to jump, they jump. The game is saying that that is the rule, and every time you press that button that guy is going to jump no matter what. Well now you add hackers into the equation. People who go into the software itself and change the rules of the game so that now when you press that button you can have the game do whatever you want. That is because it thinks nothing is wrong, it can't tell the difference. Same thing with life. If you use Chaos Control you can change the rules of life, to some extent. Some of the bad things of hacking apply to, like safeguards and snowball effects. Not everything in life is meant to be tampered with so it is important to never misuse the emeralds. You can't just restart life if it freezes on you.

**How does Sonic stand on an airplane?**

Despite my scolding's, Sonic does this a lot. He stands on the wing of my biplane WHILE flying, like in the sky flying. I don't get it. I have a perfectly good back seat for him but he insists on standing up there. How he manages to stay standing up on my wing is beyond me. Heh, he is literally my wing man. But if I had to explain it I'd say that he's simple used to it. He is used to running all over at top speeds while avoiding all sorts of things so I guess keeping his balance on an airplane is normal for him. He doe's however sit in the back whenever I need to transform into battle mode. As for me, I think I'm fine with the pilot's seat for now.

I believe I've said enough for now. So long internet!

-Miles Prower

* * *

><p>And now time for me to answer one.<p>

**How old is everyone?**

This one I am answering because Tails can't give you the long answer without breaking wall number four. Here is my opinion on the matter, and I say that because I know this is a very controversial one out there. In my eyes Sonic is now twenty and here is why. He just had his twentieth annivarsy and in Generations his birthday party. His new voice actor Mr. Smith makes him sound like he just finished puberty (I'm doing VA's in another chapter). But more importantly, here we have a video game character that is actually aging! You just can't ignore something cool like that. With Roger on board now, Sonic does sound much older than when he had Jason Griffith so it makes sense. That being said, you just add or subtract their "official but not used" ages. Tails is supposed to be seven, plus five, which would make him twelve. But I'd even bump him up to fifteen just because. Amy would be seventeen now. Knuckles would be twenty-one and so one. I'm sure that some will disagree with my theory but oh well.

Now to answer some reviews. To** DanceDream, **I actually was going to talk about the moon in this chapter but it has me completely stumped. I thought about it about a year ago when Colors came out but I really don't have an answer. Shame on you Sega. To, **jakeroo123, **I still don't understand but I'll try not to let you down anymore. To the other three reviewers I don't really have anything to say besides thank you. Expect another update within a few days everyone!


	5. Talking, Eating, And Smashing

**IMPORTANT: Hiyah! I ended up being lazy over my week long break. That is no excuse (it is on this site) and let me say I'm sorry. And that I'm double sorry because after the next chapter this story will not be updated for about a month. I'm going to try to write a Mario Christmas fic I've wanted to write for years and I wanted to focus on that. That should be out by the time chapter 7 of this story comes out. Chapter 6 is already planned but keep sending in ideas for after the holidays. Thank you.**

**Spoiler Alert: This entire chapter is on Sonic Generations, if you don't want it spoiled**

* * *

><p>Greetings people of the web! This time all my explanations are going to be on our most recent adventure called Sonic Generations. Those who have not yet read my article on that, you can click here .netgo-buy-awesome-game, or just skip this article if you prefer. To be fair, I'll be updating the site again soon so if you've been waiting, you'll still have something to read. Here we go.

**Why did the GUN truck smash through one building but was stopped by the next?**

It may seem like I'm nitpicking already but I think this is a valid point. Sonic told me that the same GUN issued truck that once chased him down years ago had come back in this familiar city, but this time it apparently had chainsaws and could, fly. How strange, but still not impossible. You see, the Time Eater, the monster who was destroying time and space, not only took life out of areas but also breathed some of its own evil into other things. That explains how the GUN truck that tried to kill Sonic, could now be more effective at killing Sonic. So now how this all-powerful vehicle that could smash through buildings could be stopped by one? The answer is actually a simple physics lesson. By the time it was hit, the massive truck was rocketing across the side of a building instead of on the ground. To keep its giant mass on the side of that building, it had to literally be forcing its wheels to those bricks. This created loads of friction. Also the speed it was trying to maintain created a huge amount of air resistance forcing it back. Both of these combined with the fact that the GUN truck's final attack left it carelessly and hopelessly skidding forward, bring about the event of it being stopped dead in its path by a strong standing building.

**Why was there a festival in Spagonia?**

Spagonia (Rooftop Run) is a beautiful city that was once the sort of base of operations for one of our adventures. In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic had to put the entire planet back together while living every night as a powerful beast. That's all I'll say about the actual world adventure for now because it's not important in this discussion. Anyway after Sonic saved the day, as he always does mind you, large festivals like the one from our most recent adventure were held worldwide. Well I'm sure you must have gone to one back in 2007 right? I mean the whole planet was saved. At the time I had to track Sonic and fly over to Apotos to pick him up. Now for Generations, it is important to remember that we revisited all those areas around the time we had originally been there. For Spagonia, the two Sonic's arrived after the world had been saved and the festival had started. I can also explain that no people could be seen in the paved streets because either it seems that the Time Eater's power had trouble bringing them along with the worlds or they could have simply been erased like everything else.

**What was the Time Eater?**

While I still may not be sure on what exactly this creature that Dr. Eggman sent after us was, I can speculate. The Time Eater, according to Eggman, was this shadow-like creature floating in deep space that could somehow manipulate time and eat away at it. I don't even know how these powers work which makes this monster more mysterious to me than the Chaos Emeralds themselves. Something that I can say is that it seems to alter time and space in a way that defiantly isn't Chaos Control. How do I know this? The Time Eater was powerless against and even seemed to fear the emeralds power even when they were locked away. Yet it used an attack to slow down time when fighting the Super Sonics. Something previously only thought to be the work of the Chaos Emeralds. This leads me to think that the Time Eater was some type of energy being that was composed of an alternate form of Chaos energy. It is also speculated that its form was created from Nega Wisp energy that shot out across space in Sonic Colors when the core of Eggman's machine exploded. Seeing how I don't have a full understanding of the Hyper Go On energy found in wisps either, this could also be possible. I suppose the only one who might have an answer is the man who studied the being himself, Dr. Eggman. He is the one who built around it, who knows how much stronger he made the Time Eater. Maybe it was defenseless and peaceful before the doctor got there.

**Where is Dr. Eggman now?**

At the time that I am writing this I can tell you that both the Dr. Eggman's have been defeated. As to where they ended up, I don't know or really care for that matter. He was attacked by giant monsters, sucked into a black hole, and now had time collapse upon him and his younger self. Yet he always manages to find his way back to cause havoc and mayhem. I suspect right about now he's trapped somewhere in time complaining about his lose to Sonic. Don't worry Egghead, in a month you'll find a convenient monster which you'll somehow turn into a robot and escape.

**Why didn't Classic Sonic talk?**

Meeting our past selves and going on an adventure with them may have been the coolest thing I've done all year. Little Tails was a great conversationalist when Sonic was off running; not to mention he was clever too. But that raises the question of why didn't young Sonic do any speaking? Sonic the Hedgehog was the coolest, badest, most radest hedgehog to have ever lived. But he was also very loyal and compassionate. Back in the nineties, image meant everything in the world to Sonic, but he rarely ever talked. He wanted to be liked by a lot of people and he figured the best way to do it was to be only known by his actions. He could look awesome while saving a whole bunch of people and still give a finger wave full of attitude back at Robotnik. That way he didn't even have to talk because he didn't even want to. Sonic told me back then that he didn't want say anything to ruin his reputation. By the 2000s he did start talking and he did lose some of his fan base because of that but I've been proud of him since.

I bet you didn't know that! Glad I can help.

-Miles Prower

* * *

><p>I'm kind of rushing to post this already but for those who skipped the opening message, please go read that.<p> 


	6. Intersteller Eggman Pieces

Here is the last update before I leave to go write my Mario Christmas fic this month. Keep in mind that Tails wrote this chapter, not me. Well technically he wrote all of them I guess.

**Spoiler Alert to Sonic Color's plot, or lack of.**

* * *

><p>Welcome back internet. I am running out of greetings internet. This is going to be my last update until after the holidays and this time the explanations are going to end up being more of rants. Why is that you might ask? Well in today's section I'll be talking about everyone's favorite egg shaped scientist, Dr. Ivo Robtonik! Or you might just know him as Eggman. Let the ranting begin!<p>

**What was the point of the interstellar amusement park?**

This to me just proves how ridiculous the doctor can be. Just about a year ago, Dr. Eggman created Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, and if you don't know what that is go read my section on Sonic Colors. Basically though, it had five small planets connected to a hub world of sort which was a mind control cannon in disguise. But when it was all over and I really thought about it, most of the design doesn't make any sense. Out of the entire park, only about three of the areas really fit into Eggman's plot. Tropical Resort was the hub world I mentioned. It had the super long space elevator and core filled with alien energy. Then there was Planet Wisp which was the aliens home world. This was the only planet that I believe Eggman actually stole from its orbit and without it he wouldn't have had a plan at all. Finally the last was the Asteroid Coaster which held all the factories where the aliens were converted into corrupted Nega Wisps. That leaves Sweet Mountain, Starlight Carnival, and Aquarium Park which just seem unnecessary. I understand that he wanted his park to look convincing but he could have done that without them so why did he go to trouble of building them. That is another thing, did he even build them or just steal them too. That was just never specified and bugs me. Anyway now I'll tell you that Eggmans big scheme was to fire a mind control cannon at the regular planet, not his park. Why did he even need any a park at all? Ugh, Eggman. I could talk about this all day (ask Sonic, I could) but I'll just move on now.

**How did Eggman blow the planet to pieces?**

This time it is about Sonic Unleashed. Eggman had already taken off with a large fleet of Egg Carriers, ready to attack the planet. But just then Sonic arrives! He runs and is like whoosh, boom, POW, whoosh! Then Eggman attacks and grabs him. Thinking quickly, Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic! He frees himself and chases Eggman down, finally catching him in an oddly shaped station. Eggman pleads for mercy but then, (gasp) presses a button trapping our hero in an electric field which absorbs the emeralds power and activates the station as a cannon to destroy the planet! Wait; hold on, what was that? Eggman manages to destroy the planet? It happened and I can explain how. But first I'll apologize for that intro, thinking of writing something on this cool site I found called Fanfiction. This one is actually simpler than you think. I'll give you a clue, what's something that uses chaos energy to destroy planet sized objects? If you said the "Eclipse Cannon", then congratulations! It makes sense if you think about. Eggman's grandfather created the Eclipse Cannon on the space colony Ark more than fifty years ago, to destroy an evil alien's comet. Ten years ago, Eggman tried to use it to kill everyone. That being said, he had both the resources and the design for an all-powerful cannon of his own. He might have even started developing it ever since he found out about the Eclipse Cannon. But it is Eggman so how knows.

**Is it Eggman or Robotnik?**

No need to get confused, it's just one person with a nickname. You guys overthink things some times.

**What are the catchphrases about?**

I don't really have a fourth thing to explain in a big long paragraph, so I'll just continue to make fun of the doc. I start off by saying; I really think that he thinks he is funny. He's not very funny; Sonic is funny (most of the time). Sometimes when I watch those two argue it's almost like they're just trying to out-joke each other. That actually is pretty funny. But really, when you repeatedly say things like "get a load of this", "you little, you little", or even "time for a change of pace" in the middle of a battle, it gets annoying. The best part is he apparently "works hard on them" which gives me this hilarious image of him sitting in a dark room all night desperately trying to write one-liners. Maybe he used to be a comedian before he started all of this. The key word there is "used". I should really stop there before I sound to mean. Being as light hearted as I am, I really don't even hate the guy (the reader gasps), just dislike him. If anything he kind of is pitiful, but now I'm sounding depressing. Let's just end my babbling now.

That is it but one last thing internet! I am now adding polls to this blog.

Death Egg or ARK, which one is your favorite?

Now just review to answer, tell me how I did so far, or just give ideas for the next update. The next update will not be until after the holidays; Sonic promised to take me sledding at Ice Cap! Until then goodbye and happy holidays internet!

-Miles Prower

* * *

><p>I'm still really excited to see all the reviewers, new and old! Especially since I didn't expect anyone to really like this story. I'm going to PM some of you later and also I still want to add more than just plain explanations to this story. But until then, generic Happy Holidays!<p> 


	7. Running Chaos Friends

(Fourth wall shatters)

Code1295- Hey, look, I'm writing right after December like I said I would... (looks around nervously)

Tails- No you're not. You were all lazy and you're just now writing this two months later.

Code1295- Hey! That's not... Well okay it's completely true, but in my defense there were school projects stressing me out and writing can take forever! I only want to write this when it's fun for me.

Tails- You don't even write any of it, I do!

Code1295- ...

Tails- Did you even PM any of our reviewers like you said?

Code1295- Perhaps...

(Tails does a facepam)

Tails- Just let me start already...

(Code1295 rebuilds fourth wall)

* * *

><p>Miss me internet? I'm sorry I haven't updated this whole time but I've just been busy. Sonic and I went on that sledding trip to the Ice Cap Zone but unfortunately we ended up running into Jet and his gang who of course wanted to race. When Sonic refused, Jet basically freaked out and started a huge snowball war which gave us all colds for that week. At one point, we both ducked and Jet threw a snowball in Wave's face. It was totally worth it. The rest of the time I've just been fiddling in the shop with the usual tech stuff and hanging out with my friends on occasion. It's weird how fast my simple life can turn insane sometimes. Let's begin.<p>

**How does Shadow run so fast?**

Shadow the Hedgehog is sort of like the anti-hero to Sonic and possibly the only rival to his speed. We know that he has a strong connection with the Chaos Emeralds and even has Chaos energy in his blood. Also you should know that he uses a strange type of shoes that propels him forward by skating with them. So how do they work? Well, I have a basic understanding of the concept. His shoes hold small jet engine-like machinery that allow him to float on any surface and when he uses them like skates then he moves forward. Think of them like real skates on the ice except the shoes allow any surface to become the ice part. Also it seems that only Shadow can use them as they are a sort of extension of his power. Perhaps it is not even jet fuel which is used but rather raw Chaos energy that activates and runs them. I'm not sure but I can tell you that Chaos energy can be different depending on who uses it and even the Chaos Emeralds seem to pick who they are used by. Well that's all I say for that matter.

**Whose friends with whom?**

You may not know this, but not all our friends are exactly friends with each other. Sure we all know each other and most of us get along, there are a few personal connections that may surprise you. For example, the only one who really hangs around Knuckles most of the time is Rouge. She seems to go visit him often and Sonic said it's because she's got a "thing" for him, but when you live on a flying island in the sky I suppose you don't get many regular visitors. I think she just wants to keep him for going insane up there by stopping by when she can. I know I wouldn't be able to go five minutes sitting alone by the Master Emerald without some tech in hand!

**Can you see Chaos Control?**

Apparently you can see what is known as Chaos Control because we have evidence. Usually when you see Chaos Control, someone just disappears from one place and reappears somewhere else. What is really happening though is that they user is moving so fast that those around them cannot follow their motion and they give off the illusion that they disappeared. This ties in with what I said before about Sonic standing on my biplane wing. The fact that he can view the world at high speeds and make sense of it allows him to do the opposite. When he first met Shadow, he was able to see Shadow fly past him while using Chaos Control. He mistook his speed for the warping effect but in actuality, Shadow was simply moving at a very high speed. I'm not sure if I explained that as well as some of the other things so I apologize.

**Does Sonic "like" Amy?**

Everybody calm down before I say this because I've read the online forums and it seems everyone has strong opinions on this matter but remember this is MY opinion only. Now, from what I've seen over the years I'd have to say that yes, Sonic absolutely has a secret crush for Miss Amy Rose. Amy's made it quite obvious that she likes him so I don't know why they don't at least talk about it or something. But Sonic is known to run without thinking, meaning he'll ether run willing into trouble like with Eggman, or run away to avoid the problem as with Amy. Personally I like Amy when she's not acting completely smitten over Sonic so I would like to see them end up together. Please no one out there send this update to Sonic, he'd kill me for saying all this. Well not "kill" but probably force a surprise adventure on me to somewhere dreadful. Unlike him, I don't much enjoy running through volcanos and deadly factories.

Poll:

Who was the better ally?

Shaara or Caliburn?

Happy Valentine's Day Internet!

-Miles Prower

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long update again everyone who is reading this. This story's not dead, I promise, but I need suggestions for things to talk about to keep it going. Next chapter will probably be about SatSR andor SatBK but still give ideas on things that just don't make sense to you. Also it was just coincidence that I'm updating on Valentine's Day but that worked out nicely. Sorry if any of the spacing is off, my word processor is being weird.


	8. Boosting Alternate Storybooks

I should clarify on this, I'm only considering the GAME series cannon for this fic. Sorry.

* * *

><p>S'up interweb! Since I'm sure you can't tell, I'm actually not Tails for this update! Can you guess who I might be instead? Well, duh, why wouldn't it be me! So anyway, Tails is actually sick in bed today but he wanted me to do his update for him. He told me just to clarify anything that I've seen over the years that may confuse some people so, here we go!<p>

**Did Black Knight and Secret Rings really happen?**

Those of you out there may not even know of these adventures and most of my friends don't even believe that they happened. But believe me, I was there and they did. Out of all the crazy events that have happened to me (most caused by Eggman) these two were the weirdest. I mean come on, how does a guy get sucked into a magical fantasy world not once, but twice! You really can't make this stuff up. I even have proof but when I tell people, they still think I'm a nutcase. The proof in case you're wondering is the actual storybooks from which I was sucked into. They even say "Sonic" in the title for crying out loud! (sigh) On a somewhat related note, there never was a "Black Knight" book until after I left the realm of King Arthur. I was just sorta minding my own business at a chilidog stand, keeping an eye out for Amy, when the ground opens up below me! Then, when it's all over, the book just shows up at my door a day later. Weird right? That actually reminds of something I want to clear up.

**Does Sonic "like" Amy?**

I, repeat after me, DO NOT, or will EVER, "like" Amy Rose. How could I? She's so, so, so, clingy, and aggressive! I can't have someone like that tying me down! I wouldn't even know how to be a boyfriend anyway. I don't know, I'm just not ready for a relationship, ya know? I'm too busy being my awesome self: not slowing down for nothing and just living day by day. Agh, let's just move on.

**How does boosting work?**

The "Sonic Boost" or just boost is a special move I developed to really break the limits of how fast I can go. Basically what happens is I use some source of energy to accelerate so much that the wind rushes past me creating a barrier in front that rips apart anything in its way. It takes on a blue tint because it's reflecting my true blue color. The easiest source of energy is usually the rings that are found all over the world but also can be found in various robots and objects that I can smash through. When I was in outer space, I used the Hyper-go-on energy from white wisps for a slightly different kind of boost which still had the same effect. Look at me being all smart there! This isn't that hard.

**Why did Sonic Adventure have alternate storylines?**

This one's a piece of cake! In Sonic Adventure (how original Tails), the story was told differently depending on which point of view you heard it from. So the obvious answer to why is that each of us really did just tell parts differently than the rest. For example, Knuckles swears to this day that I'm the one who started that fight against him at the Mystic Ruins. I was just standing talking to Tails when he ran at me punching! Whose to say though who is most accurate. I bet we all had some parts that were less true than others so just pick your favorites and be done with it.

Poll:  
>Best highway?<br>Speed Highway or Radical Highway?

Past polls are still open!  
>Ark(2)Death Egg(0)<br>Caliburn(2)Shaara(0)

I had fun writing this, maybe I'll bug Tails to let me do it more. I also have to go yell at him now for not butting out of other peoples relationships. Later!

-Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

><p>So what did you think of that? I even planned to have Tails still in this chapter but changed it last minute. Keep sending in anything and all things that qualify as "Sega Logic" as my friend and I would say.<p> 


	9. Fast Food Parents

Heelllooooo fanfic! Most of the people who were in to this story probably gave up on it by now and declared it dead. And it is! Well, no, actually it's not. More like the reason I originally wrote this is. Unlike before, I'm going to keep this story going occasionally here and there and treat it more of a writing excercise/practice if anything else. That being said, "Tail's little blog that could" will still be written EXACTLY as it was before so don't freight about that. Now, haven't I wasted enough of your time? Go check up on Tails already!

* * *

><p>Heya readers! I'm back to update my blog after like, well, more than I care to remember. But I'm gonna keep continuing updating so long as I have ideas in my head, and confusion to sort! But, if my ideas get confused then we might be in trouble. Hehe. Anyway, I thought I'd start this update by posting something fun!<p>

**What is everyone's favorite foods?**

Any of you hardcore fans out there every wonder who likes which food? Click the video link below to find out!

fanfic_will_prob_be_dumb_and_filter_this_fake_addr ess

(Static)

Tails(from behind camera)-"So Sonic, tell us, what IS your favorite food?"

Sonic- "Well duh, chili dogs of course! Everyone knows that!"

Tails- "Oh, do tell!"

Sonic(snickering)- "Yeah, well, I can tell ya that there hasn't been a single chilly dog stand in town that didn't want me cutting their red ribbon!"

(Static)

Amy- "No wait! Don't start yet! My make-up's not ready!"

(Static)

Amy- "My favorite has GOT to be ice cream! I mean, come on, who doesn't like ice cream right?"

Tails- "What's you favorite flavor?"

Amy(posing in front of the camera)- "Hmmm, I'd have to say Strawberry 'cause its super sweet and pink, like me!"

Tails- "Hehe, right..."

(Static)

Knuckles- "Tails! Get that camera outa my face! I was trying to sleep!"

Tails- "Just answer the question first."

Knuckles- "Alright, fine. I like fruit."

Tails- "What kind of fruit?"

Knuckles- "Grrr. Any kind! Grapes, okay? Now can I nap in peace?"

(Static)

Shadow- "No."

Tails- "But I...?"

Shadow- "No."

Tails- "Geez..."

(Static)

Cream- "Carrots for sure! Oh, oh, oh, and carrot cake! Oh! And chocolate cake! And chocolate candy! And candy apples! And, oh! Oh, oh, oh, those muffins that momma makes with the fruit chunks in them! They are my ABSOLUTE favorite!"

(Static)

Big- "I like froooogeeeeey."

Tails- "No, Big, I said what's your favorite FOOD?"

Big- "Oh. Hmmm, fish?"

(Static)

(Video Ends)

Haha, my friends act funny when a camera's pointing at them. Some of you may have thought, "why do I care about those people", while watching that but I had fun filming it anyway. If anyone's still interested, MY favorite food is mint candy! I like mint anything really, but I especially love how mint candies make your mouth all cool/numb but are still so sweet! But enough about that, moving on!

**Is Chaos Control just "moving fast"?**

In an older post, I described how Chaos Control can be used to "move so fast that it creates the illusion that the user vanished". Not actually being able to use the ability myself and using Sonic as my "Super Awesome Experimental Testing Dude" (it was the only way he'd agree to be my test subject :p), I assumed this to be true. Of course, it's not easy to test this sorta thing: the only way being to observe Sonic zap himself around the yard until he got tired or bored. As far as I knew, Chaos Control WAS just a fast-moving illusion. But then I got a review that made me think that stated a flaw in my theory. HBee16 pointed out that Shadow was able to escape a locked prison vault and save Rouge before the Prison Island blew up(SA2) all while using Chaos Control. If, it is in fact just moving fast, then how did they make it out of and enclosed space? Well I'm about to upset everyone when I tell you, I'm not sure. I can certainly speculate though if you haven't gotten annoyed and closed the page by now. Perhaps the chaos energy shakes the user's molecules so intensely that they are able to phase right through solid objects. Maybe it creates a pocket dimension of sorts that the user flies through and comes out the other side? I don't know, something seems wrong with that one. Oh well, I guess.

**Where are all of your parents?**

I'll start this one of by quickly saying, it's not a super hard and depressing thing for me to talk about, and I don't particularly care where my parents are. Okay, now if you're a human reader, I'm sure your probably either gasping or super worried that I'm insane, but let me explain. Okay, see, for Mobians(of which I and most of my friends are), not having your parents around is not really a big issue. Humans are often extremely family oriented so this concept can be difficult for them to understand. My Mobian readers are probably just mad that I'm still wasting their time with this explanation. Regardless, for us Mobians, parenting is little more than giving birth and making sure they can fend for themselves. After that, child and parent part ways for good. I guess it does sound a little sad when I hear myself explaining it but it's just a fact of life. Don't start feeling bad for me though, you see, while Mobians often have no blood relatives around, they often join with others to form their own family. That's what happened with Sonic and I. I'm glad he'll always be there to guide and protect me!

That's my three question quota guys and gals. I hope you enjoyed reading and maybe you learned something new! Until next time.

Keep voting on those polls people!

Polls:  
>Who would win in a fight?<br>Team Chaotix or Babylon Rogues?

Ark(3)Death Egg(0)  
>Caliburn(3)Shaara(0)<br>Speed Highway(2)Radical Highway(0)

-Miles Prower

* * *

><p>Aaaand now I'm Code1295 again. Whoops, I mean, I took back my computer from Tails...? Anyway I probably had something I wanted to say in this spot but I'm too tired to remember. Keep reviewing(hopefully some of you who read this story when I first made it will come back) and as always send in anything you saw in a Sonic game that was weird, unexplained, or made you go "WTF! dat happened!". lol bye!<p> 


End file.
